


One Piece PETs: Taking it from the Top

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [152]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro catches Robin in a very compromising position.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Taking it from the Top

**One Piece PETs: Taking it from the Top**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This action-packed series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Zoro had just finished his recent workout and decided to go see what Robin was up to. He went down to the Women's Quarters to look for her.

 

"Robin?" he called. "You in there?"

 

A pause...and then, he decided to enter the Women's Quarters.

 

"Robin?" he called. "Are you in he--"

 

   His mouth went agape as he gasped. Robin was sitting on the bed, her back turned to him...with two feathery fingers up her womanhood. A little blood trickled down his right nostril as he watched Robin.

 

_'Ho...ly...shit...!!'_ he thought.

 

"Haa...haa...!!" Robin panted. "Oh, yes...yes...! Z...Zoro...!!"

 

_'She's touching herself...while thinking of me?!'_ Zoro thought. _'...That's actually kinda hot.'_

 

Robin panted as she kept pleasuring herself.

 

"Mm...ah...ah..."

 

Zoro could feel a little something rising down south.

 

_'Oh, boy,'_ he thought. _'now, I'm the one who's getting turned on.'_

 

He reached his paw inside his pants and grabbed hold of his manhood, groaning quietly as he did.

 

_'Robin...'_ the Tiger Man thought.

 

Before long, Robin had her big moment.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" she screamed as she climaxed.

 

She fell back on her bed, breathing heavily.

 

"Oh, god...!" she whispered.

 

After catching her breath, Robin glanced to see Zoro and her face turned rose red.

 

_'Oh, please tell me he just got here...!'_ she thought. _'I hope he didn't see me!'_

 

Zoro glanced down at Robin and he gasped when he saw her staring at him.

 

_'Ah, fuzzy...!'_ he exclaimed in thought. _'And I've still got my paw down my pants!!'_

 

A pause...until Robin sat up, though she didn't say a word. Zoro didn't need to either, because he read her expression loud and clear...

 

"Get in here, RIGHT NOW."

 

Zoro got into the bed with Robin and proceeded to make out with her.

 

"Mmm...!" Robin moaned.

 

Zoro slipped two of his fingers into Robin and began pleasuring her.

 

"AAAAAAAH!!" Robin cried.

 

"You shouldn't strain your fingers pleasuring yourself," Zoro told her. "let me."

 

"Oh, Zoro...!" Robin whispered.

 

Zoro made a toothy smirk.

 

"That's more like it," he spoke. "Lemme hear your voice, Robin!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!!" Robin screamed. "ZORO~!!!!"

 

Two minutes pass prior to Robin's climax.

 

"Haa...haa...!" she panted.

 

Zoro licked his fingers in a provocative manner.

 

"Damn, your cum is so good," he commented.

 

Robin's cheeks flushed at Zoro's remark; Zoro grinned before he kissed her neck.

 

"Ohh..." Robin groaned. "Oh, god, Zoro~!"

 

Next, Zoro went through Robin's nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom.

 

"Let's do this," he spoke up.

 

Robin nodded in agreement. Zoro put the condom on and slowly entered Robin's womanhood.

 

"Mmm...!!" Robin moaned.

 

Zoro began to move at a slow pace and Robin moaned with each thrust he made.

 

"Oh...ahh..."

 

"Like that, huh?"

 

"Yes, Tiger..."

 

"Good...now, how about this?"

 

At that instant, he began to speed up a bit.

 

"Ah...! Ah...!"

 

Zoro panted as he kept thrusting and Robin cried out with each one.

 

"Ahh! Ahh!! AAAAHH!!!"

 

_'Man, what a turn on...!'_ Zoro thought. _'I love when she screams!!'_

 

Robin's legs started clinging to Zoro's waist and she wrapped her wings around his neck as he kissed her.

 

"Mmm...!!" she moaned.

 

Zoro moaned back as he kept kissing and thrusting into Robin.

 

"Haa...haa...!"

 

Before long, the dams gave way. Robin panted as she lied back, breathlessly.

 

"So...what'd you think...?" Zoro asked.

 

"I loved it...!" Robin whispered.

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"Good," he said. "Now then, how about we get some sleep."

 

"Of course," Robin complied.

 

Zoro covered both himself and his mate with a blanket.

 

"Goodnight, Zoro," Robin spoke.

 

"G'night, Robin." Zoro replied before snoring.

 

Robin smiled before she hugged Zoro, her head resting on his chest. The sounds of his strong heartbeats lulled her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a writer means that I've got to step out of my comfort zones.


End file.
